Glow
by CharmedDestiny
Summary: A summer fic inspired by the DI challenge."Do you remember,Or should I rewind,To that summer when you caught my eye,I played it cool,The weather was hot,You had the beauty and the beach onlock."NKOTB


**Title:** Glow  
**SM Fic:** Participated in the DI Summer Fic Challenge.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Season:** 5-6  
**Prompt word: **Swimming Pool  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is …  
**Song:** "Summertime" NKOTB  
**Author's Note:** So this was my first time participating in the fic challenge and I had fun but I will admit "Swimming pool" gave me a bit of trouble at the beginning. I must have started 3 or 4 other stories before coming up with this one…. I just kept hitting a brick wall. Then I watched one of my new fav. shows… One Tree Hill. Seriously that show rocks!!! Go Brook And I was inspired. The song, my new fav. of the summer was a bit help with inspiration… A trip down memory lane I seriously cannot believe they got back together.

**Glow**

"So I agreed to come here tonight because...."

"We've already talked about this; you Mr. Kent need to have some fun. Some no holds barred, sling um back, x-rated fun. So stop taking everything so seriously and hit the damn ball. "

A soft chuckle escaped Clark's lips as he bent over the table. Carefully lining up his shot he took one last look at the leggy brunette before making contact.

As the balls scattered Clark leaned up against the table. Holding the cue in his hands he chalked the tip. A small smile flittered over his lips. When she had originally asked him to go for a couple of drinks after work, he had been skittish, but as she wrapped her hands around his waist and led him out the door, he knew he would follow her anywhere.

"Seriously Smallville tonight's all about the fun. No pressure, just two friends enjoying each other's company." Pausing, she took a deep breath, as she walked over to him and gently punched his arm. "You know that I would never make you do anything you didn't want to right?"

"I know."

"Good, now was I strips or solids?"

A hearty laugh escaped him, "Strips Lois, you were strips."

"Ok..." Bending over the table, the tip of her tongue slipped between her lips as she focused. Striking the ball, they both watched as it knocked several others into the pockets.

"YYYYeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss!" Instinctively throwing her hands in the air which caused the hem of her shirt to go up and expose her stomach. As she did her little victory dance Lois failed to notice Clark demeanour. His grip had tightened on the cue so hard the wood almost snapping.

"A little forgetful sometimes, but in the end I still get the job done, eh Smallville?" Knocking her hip against his, she snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah sure..."

"You doing alright there Smallville?" Lois asked as she walked around to the other side of the table, and took another shot, this time her ball missed its target. "Shoot!"

"My turn," Clark taunted as he took his turn at the table.

"Whatever, boy scout!" Turning towards the bar, Lois signalled over to the waitress. Pulling out her ID, she handed it over to the woman in exchange for the liquid she was carrying. Turning back to Clark, she whispered, "I have a new game, interested?"

"I'm up for whatever you got." The double entundra was not lost on Lois. Smirking she lifted the glass and downed the drink, letting the warm liquid burn as it went down. "Let's just call it a friendly wager."

At his nod she continued.

"For every ball that goes in, we take a drink and for everyone that doesn't, we do a dare. Anything goes, no holds barred... You in?"

"Why not, could be fun." Smirking he turned back towards the table and racked the balls.

Smiling Lois motioned the waitress back and ordered more drinks, "Keep um coming."

.........................

"So what is this, 7 or 8?"

"Your 8th I think." Shaking his head Clark tried to clear the fog that had settled. He had consumed almost twice as many drinks as Lois had and they were starting to affect him. Who knew she was a far better pool player then he had ever given her credit for.

Tipping her head back Lois let the warm, red liquid rush down her throat. Licking her lips, she put down her glass and began swaying her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Farmboy, I'm dancing."

"Wouldn't you need music to do that?"

"You want to go that route fine," Walking over to the jukebox she pulled a quarter from her back pocket. Slipping it into the machine, Lois slipped backwards in time, letting the music consume her.

_Do you remember,  
Or should I rewind,  
To that summer when you caught my eye,  
I played it cool,  
The weather was hot,  
You had the beauty and the beach on lock_

Resting her hands on the jukebox, she began swaying her hips. Slowly keeping in beat with the rhythm that flowed around her she pulled away from the machine and sauntered towards Clark.

_With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt,  
Walkin on the beach, so pretty,  
She wasn't looking for a man,  
When you saw me in the sand,  
But you fell for the boy in the city_

"Is that better?"

Nodding his head, his eyes widened as Lois reached out her hand.

I_ was like, "hey girl, can I get your number"  
I remember what you told me too,  
"Don't call after ten"  
But you know that I did cause I couldn't stop thinking bout you_

"Come on Clark, dance with me."

Softly nodding his head, he put down his cue and moved towards her, his feet gliding across the floor. Taking her offered hand he placed it on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. With her body pressed flush to his, her arms snaked around his back, and as her hands gliding over the hard muscles of his back a shudder ran down his spine.

_I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh, oh)  
All the good times we had baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh, oh)  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,_

Losing himself in the music and the feel of her arms Clark's mind began to drift...

The night had taken on a life of its own. They had started out playing an innocent game of pool, but everything had escalated with each shot of the ball and drink they consumed.

At first when they had missed a shot, they gave each other an easy dare nothing crazy, just something simple. A phone number here, a hug there, then everything went crazy.

He had gone crazy...

4 years of banter, sexual tension, and frustration had finally been released. Never before had he felt so free, so calm. Tightening his grip on her body he slipped his fingers under her tank top, reviling in the bare skin he felt there. A small smile graced his lips as a soft sigh escaped her.

Letting go Clark allowed himself to give into the feelings that were consuming him, the images that played over and over in his head since the night had begun sent a tidal wave to his stomach, flooding him with warmth.

Remembering her bent over the pool table, her body stretched across it... The thoughts that erupted in caused his groin to jump to attention. The sexual tension had gotten so thick, he could almost taste it. What he wouldn't give to taste her.

_(Oh, oh)  
I'm sitting here in the sun with you on my mind,  
You're my my summertime..._

Pulling Lois closer, Clark slipped into the fantasy and allowed the want to consume him...

..................................

_Clark's eyes roamed her backside, as she bent over to take a shot which caused her short skirt to rise as she stretched further to reach the ball. A warm rush flooded his body, and shot straight to his groin._

_His hands immediately reached for her, but before any contact was made, he quickly stuffed them into his pockets. A groan escaped his lips as he saw a piece of black lace. Honestly he didn't know if she was doing this on purpose, or just to get a rise out of him._

_Biting his lips he sat down and as discreetly as he could he adjusted himself._

"Clark your turn."

Nodding he got up to take his shot.

_Lois walked over to where Clark had been sitting and took a sip of her drink. A moan escaped her lips as the warm liquid slid down her throat. Running her fingers through her hair, she bit her lip. Her body was hot, and heavy, aching for release. It had been so long, and as she stared at Clark she let her mind run wild. _

_The bar was dark, and soft music filtered from the jukebox. They had been there together for hours, and both had lost track of the time hours ago. Looking around the room, Clark noticed that they were alone, everyone gone. Even the bartender had disappeared. .. strange. _

_Glancing over at Lois, he noticed that she had leaned back, her eyes closed. Her hand was brushing against her shirt over her breasts. He could see her nipples straining against the thin material of her camisole. Her lips were open, and her breathing deepened with each brush of her fingers._

_His eyes widened and mouth dropped open as he struggled to stay upright. A dark lust enveloped his being as he continued to watch, unable to turn away. _

_Her legs were spread apart, showing a hint of black lace, he could smell her arousal. Deep and musky, his own breathing deepened as he hungered for the heady aroma. He watched as her hand trailed down her stomach, slowly moving towards her skirt. As her hands slipped beneath the waistband he dropped the cue._

_As it hit the floor, Lois ignored the noise. He watched her unable to move or breath as she began to pleasure herself. The soft moan that escaped her lips, vibrated inside his head as she penetrated her warmth. His eyes locked, his x-ray vision stripping away her clothes. As her fingers moved in and out her hips began to thrust in time with her hand._

_A groan passed through his own lips as she grasped at her breast with her other hand. His knees buckled as a scream tore from her chest as she reached her peek. As she lay there gasping he moved his own hand down his taught stomach, towards his aching erection. _

_Cupping himself, he rubbed vigorously at his crotch hoping for some form of release. As a moan escaped, he could feel rush of warmth flood his stomach. Slowly he watched as she opened her eyes, her tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip, and she pulled the strap of her tank top down exposing her breasts. _

_"Get over here!" Clark growled. _

_Slowly she got up and walked towards him, a little more hesitant with each step. Looking at him, she wasn't sure what he wanted. She knew she had turned him on, but the look on his face was one she had never witnessed before. She wasn't sure if he was going to pull her shirt up, lecture her or f*** her._

_After what he just witnessed her hesitancy confused him; he ran a hand through his hair, his heart felt as though it would rip from his chest. The pounding was so loud he was sure she would hear it. His eyes darkened as she neared, they were no longer a clear blue but almost black with lust. _

_"I said, get over here. Right now!"_

_Pushing her hair back over, Lois straightened her shoulders. No one, no one talked to her like that._

_"What the hell, Clark?!"_

_Clark moved his arm until he was surrounding her, encasing her. His grip so tight, she could barely breathe, and then he shocked her. Literally stole the air from her lungs. Lifting her clear off the ground he slammed her ass down onto the pool table._

_"What are you?..."_

_Then she lost her thought, her words strangling into a cry of shock and ecstasy as he yanked her skirt up, ripped her panties off and plunged his tongue inside her._

_"Oh f***"_

_Reaching left and right, Lois struggled to find something to hold onto; at the force he was tonguing her she swore she would fall right off the table. She could feel the power of his tongue in every inch of her body as a mini orgasm tore throughout, a reaction to his aggressive behaviour. _

_It was so intense, the pleasure almost painful she tried to retreat. But he had trapped her within his hold. His hands were like steel, as they wrapped around her thighs._

_Her hands tangled in his hair, his dark locks silken between her fingertips. Holding his head she writhed at the feeling of his moist tongue sliding against her hot flesh. Probing deeper beneath her folds, she could feel him in every inch of her body._

_She wanted to scream, to say something, anything but words were lost on her own tongue. It was all just sensation, sound, want, reaching for a release which came with such force and so suddenly it caused her head to snap back. Lois bit her lip so hard she tasted blood rocking forwards she felt her body clamp down as it spasmed._

_Swallowing hard she suddenly realized her hair was damp and plastered to her forehead and that her legs were shaking. She wanted to say something, Lois needed to say something but the words were still lost. Trembling she looked down at him, his blue eyes peeking up at her between her thighs. _

_The intensity that he stared back at her with sent shivers to course throughout. The hunger that still resonated there made her shake. She could sense that he either wanted to flip her over or pull her down onto him, to take her completely. _

_Wiping his mouth dry, he got up and pulled down her skirt. Running his hands down her shoulders he cupped her face within his palms and gently placed his lips over hers. The pounding of their hearts resonated throughout the room, but she could feel him drifting, separating with each breath..._

_Never thought it would end till it did,  
Now I can't stop thinking bout you_

_(Oh, oh)  
I'm sitting here in the sun with you on my mind,  
You're my my summertime..._

As the music stopped, Lois squeezed Clark's side, rousing him. Startled he looked down at her, his face flushed. The breath stolen from his body, as he hastily let her go.

"What is wrong with you tonight, you hot or something?"

"Or something," Clearing his throat, Clark walked back over to the table and picked up his beer. Taking a hefty slug, he quickly gulped down the liquid.

"Clark, take it easy. I don't want to have to carry you out of here."

Coughing he put down his beer and grabbed his pool cue, and began to rack the balls. "You up for another game?"

Lois nodded as she reached for her drink. The tip of her tongue darted out, and slowly licked at the tip of the glass stealing the sugar crystals that lined the ridge.

Clearing his throat, Clark tore his gaze from her lips. He could feel his eyes burn, as he watched her. The pressure that resonated left his body hard and aching. What he wouldn't give to be able to let go to throw her to the ground and pound himself into her body until he was able to release himself deep inside her. God he was losing it!

Interrupting his musings Lois spoke, "I was thinking maybe we should up the stakes, what do you think?"

"Alright?"

"Next shot wins. We both take a turn and whoever sinks the ball gets to choose their prize. "Taking a breath she continued, "One ball on the table, same place for both of us. We each take the shot and whoever gets it in, decides what we do next. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

"Go first."

Clark nodded and picked up his cue, as Lois put down the ball. Clark lined up his shot, and hit the ball with the cue. The force of his aim was off and ended up hitting too hard, knocking the ball off the table.

"Nice Clark, real nice."

A soft laugh escaped Clark as he watched, Lois as she chased after it.

Using his breath he pushed the ball under a table forcing her to bend over to retrieve it. Biting his lip he drowned one of Lois's shots. As the liquid rushed down his throat, he could feel warmth envelop his stomach. Closing his eyes, he failed to notice Lois coming up behind him.

Running her hand up down his back, she pinched his butt; startling him a loud yelp escaped his lips.

Laughter filled his ears, as he turned to see her doubled over. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she desperately tried to keep herself off the floor. "God Clark, you... "She chocked, "You should have, you... too funny!!!"

"I get it Lois, now get up it's your turn."

Her shoulders were still shaking as she made her way over to the table. Leaning over to take the shot, Clark came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips slowly leaning his body over hers. Dragging his mouth across the back of her neck, his warm breath brushed against her ears as he whispered, "Turnabouts fair play."

Lois's trademark smirk enveloped her lips. Jutting her ass back, into his groin she heard him muffle a groan. Ignoring his touch she lined up her stick. Clark stepping completely out of his comfort zone he cupped her breast within his palm, snapping Lois's mouth open. Chocking she tightened her hold on the stick, refusing to give him the upper hand, she took her shot. Surprisingly making contact with the ball they both watched as it ran into the pocket.

Clark's mouth dropped, unable to speak. Oh yeah, she was a far better player than he ever gave her credit for.

Turning around to face him, she whispered, "Yeah well life's a bitch and her name is Lois!" Slapping her hand against his chest, she pushed him away. Going over to the table she tipped her head back and swallowed the drink.

Chuckling Clark walked over to her and asked, "So now what?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out!" She laughed putting her empty glass onto the table. She walked down the hall, signalling with a finger for him to follow.

Everything was moving so fast, spiralling out of his control. But as he followed her further into the darkness, away from the light of the bar, he once again realized he would follow her anywhere.

Her voice a whisper as she pulled further away from him, "So, what's your take on tattoos?"

"What?"

Quickening his pace, he followed her down a long, dark hallway. Pushing her against the wall, she laughed as her back hit the cold cement.

"Lois?"

Biting her lip, she ran her hands down her stomach to the clasp on her skirt. Opening the button, she pushed down the jean material, exposing the skin beside the thin lace.

"What do you think about this tattoo?"

Slowly she revealed an intricate design that lay just beside her covered lips. Recognizing the symbol quickly left him breathless. It was the Kryptonian symbol for soul mates.

His eyes widened, and he was speechless. He could not find any words to describe the emotions that were flooding through his heart. Swallowing he placed his fingers to his lips, then brought them down to her hip and then covered her tattoo.

"Clark, wha?"

Cupping her cheek within his palm he crashed his mouth down upon hers, kissing her with a renewed passion. Pushing his tongue into her warm mouth he swallowed her gasp of surprise. Grinding his hips into hers, Clark felt as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers fisting tightly into his hair.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes "I uh, so what do you want to do now?" He asked his voice squeaking.

Lois looked up at him, her trademark smirk flittering as she reached up and ruffled his hair. "Follow me Farmboy, I'll rock your world." Laughing she took his hand and led him outside.

"No doubt." He said under his breath, as he trailed her blindly.

Exiting the building, Lois turned right leading Clark through a broken, wooden fence. Pushing through the weeds and knee high grass she led him down a stone pathway. Putting her fingers to her lips, she looked around the corner and with a nod of her head she let go of his hand.

Signalling him to remain quite she momentarily disappeared before sticking her finger around the building and motioning him to follow. His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him.

A few feet away was a gigantic swimming pool. The area was spotless, carefully groomed and cared for. The area was completely different than their original path had revealed. Clark even noticed the soft music that wafted through the speakers that were attached to the building, was the same song that they had danced to earlier.

_Do you remember or should I rewind  
To that summer when you caught my eye  
I played it cool! the weather was hot!  
You had the beauty and the beach on lock_

"C'mon." She waved for him to follow her.

"Where are we?"

"To state the obvious a pool, now say it with me... Swimming pool."

"What, no? We can't..."

"It's no big deal Clark, I know the owner. Now, c'mon."

Clark's eyebrows knotted in apprehensive confusion. "Are you going swimming?"

"What else would you do at a pool?" Her trademark smirk once again making an appearance, "Now I know that sometimes, you can be a little slow on the uptake Clark, but seriously."

_With your flip flops half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt  
Walkin' on the beach so pretty  
You wasn't lookin' for a man when you saw me in the sand  
But you fell for the boy from the city_

"Don't you need to change?"

She looked at him with a sly smile on her lips. "Nope."

Slowly walking backwards, Lois grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, revealing a black lace bra.

_Hey girl can I get your number  
I remember what you told me, too  
Don't call after 10 but you know that I did  
Cause I couldn't stop thinking bout you_

Throwing the shirt onto the ground she undid the clasp on her skirt and climbed out and then threw it onto the shirt. Her tattoo stood bright against her pale skin and showcased the little scrape of underwear that barely covered her. Standing on the ledge, she waved at Clark before jumping in.

Letting out a loud squeal, as she was engulfed in the water, Clark rushed to the edge. As she emerged moments later, Lois wiped the wet from her face.

_I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh, oh)  
All the good times we had baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh, oh)_

"Come on Smallville, throw caution to the wind and just dive in." Glancing up at him, Lois bit the corner of her lip. Pushing further, she ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip slowly sucking it into her mouth.

Clark's breathing began to deepen, as he tightly griped his t-shirt. His fingers itching to rip the material off of his skin and dive into the wetness that surrounded her.

She was getting to him, she could see it. The bulge in his pants was getting bigger, and his eyes were glazing over. For years they had played this game, and tonight, she was sure she could push him over the edge.

Each pushing and pulling, finding each other's weakness and exploiting it, to see who would crack under the pressure and cross the final barrier. Subconsciously both had made it their goal to finally see who would break first.

She knew things were moving quickly, faster then she normally would like, but it felt right. Never before had she experienced anything like this... or anyone like him. She knew he felt it too, she could see it in his eyes and felt it when he held her in his arms. This night, this moment was meant to be.

Letting herself get submerged by the water Lois undid the clasp on her bra and slipped it off. Throwing it at Clark, it his him in the chest. Looking down at the material a blush crept up over his cheeks, which further intensified when her last piece of clothing hit him square in the face.

_The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,_

Laughing Lois dove deeper into the water. Finally emerging she called out to him again, "Come on Smallville the waters wonderful."

Taking a deep breath, Clark pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes adding them to Lois's pile. Walking over to the ledge he looked into the darkened water for Lois. Unable to find her he, bent down and quietly called out to her.

"Lois, Lois where are you?"

_(Oh, oh)  
I'm sitting here in the sun with you on my mind,  
You're my my summertime..._

"Right here!" She popped up startling him, and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pool with her. He could hear her laughing even before his head was above the water.

Clark surfaced to the sound of her giggles ringing through the otherwise quiet night. He shook his hair free of the water and wiped his face, following her to the shallow end.

"Nice Lois, real nice."

Biting her lip she dove back under the water, disappearing into the darkness. Looking around Clark tried to sense where she was. Closing his eyes, he focused his hearing listening for her heartbeat. Suddenly she was pressing the top of his head, trying to force him under.

Allowing her, he dropped under the water, grabbing her ankle as he submerged. Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her body flush against his as he surfaced. Laughing he then brought his head against Lois and leaned his forehead against hers.

Brushing his hands up and down her back he felt her shudder. Pressing his lips to her shoulder he breathed in her scent. "Lois..."

_Do you remember I¡¯ll never forget  
Touchin' your body all soakin' wet  
The water was cool! the feelin' was hot!  
Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked_

Losing all control Clark allowed himself to let go. Running his hands over her body, from her arms, which were around his neck, down her side, to her thighs, he leaned down enough to grip her thigh and pull it up against him, and his lips were hot on her neck and shoulders.

_In your strapless sundress kickin' back, no stress  
As long as we was together  
Cause we were feelin' young love and we couldn't get enough  
Baby I could reminisce forever_

It was moving fast, so fast but it felt right, like it was their destiny to be here, in this moment, and in each other's arms.

Crashing his lips against hers, he kissed her with the passion of a man who was drowning and she was the air he needs to survive.

_Hey girl don't you know I miss it  
And I wonder if you miss it, too  
Never thought it would end til' it did now I'm here and I can't stop  
Thinking bout you_

Lois kept her eyes closed tightly, letting him ravish her. She relished the fact that she seemed to be able to drive him crazy with desire. With only a look and his hands were all over her. Never before had she felt this, no other man lit this kind of fire within. Tightening her grip she forced him closer, opening her mouth she allowed his tongue to slip inside.

She gasped softly as he pulled her leg up against him, how much he wanted her was quite evident. Pushing her hands under the water she undid the button on his pants and quickly pushed down the zipper. Brushing his bulge with her fingers she cupped him before helping him out of the constraining material.

_I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh, oh)_

Watching how his face contorted when she touched him, she brushed her fingers against his length again, cupping him within her palm. A gasp escaped him, as she ran her fingers from base to tip. His hands rushed to her hair, his lips moved across her neck, bending her back so she was stretched up to him, making his access easier.

"Clark..........." she whispered her words so soft they didn't even register.

Placing a soft bite on the base of her shoulder he suckled the skin, kissing his way up to her pulse point. Lapping at the sensitive spot he felt her beat in time with his kisses. Placing a little bit of pressure, he once again bit at her skin, nipping and dragging his teeth making her shudder in his embrace.

_All the good times we had baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh, oh)_

Holding her tight against his chest, he slowly moved them towards the wall bracing her hands on the cold concrete. Spreading her legs, he ran his hand over the soft globes of her ass and then trailed his fingers around her waist, down her stomach. As he touched her folds he whispered before entering, "Lois, I... Lois are you sure?"

Nodding her head, she leaded back against him, wrapping her own fingers through his; she placed his hand at his opening and spread her legs wider.

"I need to hear you say it honey,"

"Yes, Clark. I want this, I want you." At her words a shudder ran throughout his own body. Grabbing his length with his other hand he led it to her entrance and gently pushed inside.

At the contact, Lois arched her back against him, forcing him in deeper. Soft moans escaped both their lips at the sudden penetration. "Oh God Clark,"

He began moving, slowly at first then faster as she began to thrust back onto him. One of her hands griped the edge of the pool the other still joined with his.

_Summer ended winter started  
It got colder when we parted ways (I like this part)  
As the seasons change (Bring it front, bring it back) _

His teeth once again grazed her shoulder as he slipped their joined hands down her stomach. Her head lay back against his shoulder further exposing her neck. As he suckled, the soft, velvety skin he moved their hands to her clit. Rubbing his finger against it, he felt her body begin to spasm.

_Winter melted spring I felt it  
Summertime will never be the same (Without you)  
(My summertime~)  
My summer time_

The feelings that tore throughout her body, she had never experienced before. A whimper escaped her lips as his finger pressed through her folds. He had taken her in there with him. God it was the most exotic, erotic moment of her life. She could feel his body as he completely surrounded her. They had literally become one.

The tattoo on her hip began to glow as they moved faster. She could feel the water as it moved between them, splashing over onto the concrete. Lois gasped as deep warmth flooded her stomach, she could feel Clark, grow inside her as he ached for his release. Finally able to open her eyes, she looked down and noticed the light illuminating from her skin.

"Clark!"

He grunted as he continued to thrust within her. "Clark," she gasped again, grabbing at his head, forcing his lips from her skin.

_I think about you in the summertime,  
(Oh, oh)_

"What!?" he moaned barely able to focus as another wave of pleasure crashed within.

"We're glowing," She whispered.

"What?" His voice breathless as he desperately tried to focus.

"My tattoo Clark, it's glowing."

"Glowing?" The confusion in his voice was evident as his body involuntarily thrust against hers.

At the sudden movement Lois's back arched which forced her body to take him completely to the hilt.

_All the good times we had baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
(Oh, oh)_

Lois and Clark cried out, as their orgasm ripped throughout their bodies. As the pleasure tore throughout, the light completely engulfed them.

As the brightness faded she could feel his release as he emptied deep inside her body, felt each pulse and shudder that escaped him. Tightening the hold he had on her smaller frame, he tilted her head back and placed his lips once again on hers.

_The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,_

Slowly their tongues massaged as their breath mingled. He could feel her body relax against his and gently pulled away. No longer joined he turned her around and gently pushed her against the concrete wall. Brushing his lips against hers he whispered, "Metropolis, that was....."

Biting her lip, Lois whispered back, "Everything."

_(Oh, oh)  
I'm sitting here in the sun with you on my mind,_

Nodding his head he pulled her against him, once again capturing her lips with his own as he too murmured, "Everything."

_You're my my summertime..._

You're my my summertime.......................

The end.


End file.
